naruto_projectfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tonton
|Espécie = Porco |Ocupação = Comandante Representante da Quarta Divisão das Forças Aliadas Shinobi |Afiliação = |Time = Divisão de Suporte Médico e Logístico }} Tonton (トントン, Tonton) é a porca de estimação de Tsunade, frequentemente mantida sob os cuidados de Shizune. Personalidade Acima de tudo, Tonton é altamente dedicada e um porco de estimação obediente. Sua devoção a Tsunade foi notada durante a batalha de sua mestra com os outros Sannin, que ela assistiu a sério como Gamakichi e Gamatatsu brigavam. Ela também carregava várias caixas de grande porte por todo o parque de campismo na Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, eventualmente, torcendo o pé. Tonton não fala em qualquer linguagem humana, mas ainda consegue fazer com que a entendam fazendo um som próprio e único "oink". Parece que Tsunade e Shizune são capazes de entender o que Tonton está tentando dizer. O nariz de Tonton também parece adepto de coisas de monitoramento, tanto que Pakkun tem alguma familiaridade com ela. Aparência A pele de Tonton é de cor rosa claro, muito parecido com qualquer outro porco. Suas bochechas possuem um tom mais escuro de rosa, até mais que sua pele. Ela é sempre vista usando um colar de pérolas e um casaco vermelho escuro. Parte I Arco Busca por Tsunade Tonton estava acompanhando Tsunade e Shizune em suas viagens. Elas pararam na Cidade Tanzaku, onde Tsunade parou em uma casa de apostas, e Shizune ficou cuidando de Tonton enquanto sua mestra jogava. Voltando a andar pela cidade, Tonton encontrou Orochimaru e Kabuto, que estava procurando Tsunade para curar os braços de Orochimaru. Tonton, mais tarde, estava presente quando Tsunade apostou uma luta contra Naruto Uzumaki, e este perdeu. Quando Tsunade derrotou Naruto, Shizune e Jiraiya para se encontrar com Orochimaru, Tonton ajudou eles a seguirem Tsunade através de seu faro. No campo de batalha, Tonton reaparece ao lado de Gamakichi e Gamatatsu assistindo a luta final. Quando Tsunade aceitou o posto de Quinta Hokage, Tonton acompanhou-la a Konoha. Arco Mizuki Contra-Ataca Tonton foi vista mais tarde, durante a fuga dos criminosos da prisão da vila. Ela usou seu olfato afiado para encontrar os fugitivos até que ela ficou aliviada quando esses deveres passaram para Pakkun. Parte II Arco Invasão de Pain Tonton estava presente quando Naruto foi informado da morte de seu mestre, com Shizune segurando-a em seus braços. Arco Chikara Tonton estava presente quando Tsunade encarregou o Time Kakashi com a missão de investigar o massacre da Vila Tonika. Arco Confinamento dos Jinchūriki Quando Tsunade acorda de seu coma, Tonton olha o prazer de vê-la até que Shizune erroneamente acredita que Tsunade queria comer Tonton para recuperar sua resistência, muito ao seu pânico. Arco Guerra Mundial Shinobi thumb|Tonton transportando engradados para os médicos. Durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Tonton permaneceu ao lado de Shizune na Divisão de Suporte Médico e Logístico. Quando Shizune a apresentou aos membros da divisão, disse-lhes expressamente que Tonton não era comida. Durante a noite, quando as Forças Aliadas Shinobi tinham recuado para a proteção e tratamento no quartel divisão, Tonton estava ocupada carregando caixas ao redor do campo, apesar do mando de Shizune para não exagerar.Naruto capítulo 539, página 7 Tonton teve que mais tarde ser atendida por Shizune quando ela torceu a perna dianteira direita depois de levar muitas caixas pesadas. Habilidades A habilidade oficial de Tonton foi mostrado somente no mangá que é ter um sentido de olfato afiado. Ela já teria cheirava cobradores de dívidas que vinham e salvava Tsunade deles inúmeras vezes, enquanto eles não estavam em Konoha. Ela também foi capaz de dirigir Shizune, Jiraiya e Naruto para a localização de Tsunade depois que ela travou uma luta no campo de batalha. Além disso, apesar de seu pequeno tamanho, ela é forte o suficiente para carregar várias caixas, pelo menos, tão grandes quanto ela. Nos video games, Tonton muitas vezes age como parceira de Shizune em algumas de suas técnicas. No anime, Tonton realizou Técnica de Transformação, aparecendo como Tsunade (embora ela não fale).Naruto episódio 97 Pode ser que Shizune realizou a técnica por ela, como faz nos jogos de vídeo. Filmes Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Tonton é completamente preta no Mundo Genjutsu, e também muito mais agressiva, parecendo quase assustadora. Curiosidades * Nos video games Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: Phantom Fortress, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 e Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5, Tonton é utilizada por Shizune em "Liberação de Porco: Tonton", que é uma técnica que lança Tonton em um oponente ao girar para cima. Em Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, Tonton é usada como uma parceira para Shizune, ajudando-a em seu Ultimate Jutsu transformando-se em uma imagem de Shizune e atacando o inimigo para distraí-los do ataque principal de Shizune. No Espada de Chakra: Grande Ferida de Interseção de Shizune, Tonton bituca o adversário no estômago para bater o inimigo de volta para o ataque principal de Shizune. * Em Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2, Tonton poderia ser convocada para quebrar pedras no caminho do jogador. Referências Categoria:Personagens